1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage electrical equipment case arranging structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to a high-voltage electrical equipment arranging structure on a vehicle body floor, there has been proposed a technique in which motor control units for controlling running motors are placed underneath a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat, respectively, and a battery for storing electric power for the running motors is provided underneath a rear seat (refer, for example, to JP-7-112620).
In the aforesaid structure where the motor control units are provided underneath the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat, respectively, and the battery is provided underneath the rear seat, since the heavy portions are dispersed when set in place, a good weight distribution can not be realized for the vehicle, and therefore, there is a ground for further improvement. Additionally, in the structure where the battery is placed underneath the rear seat, the battery so placed tends to constitute an interruption to a seat arrangement of the rear seat which is popular in particular with recreational vehicles, and hence a good seat arrangement cannot be attained.